Wild Chives and Soy Bean Soup: 12 Years Reunion
Details *'Title:' 12년만의 재회 : 달래 된, 장국 / 12 Nyunmaneui Jaehwe: Dalrae Dwen, Jang Gook *'Also known as:' 12 Years Promise / Jang Gook Becomes Dallae / Wild Chives and Tofu Soup *'Genre:' Family, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 26 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Mar-22 to 2014-Jun-29 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 20:45 Synopsis This drama will depict humorous clashes between two families of a high school couple who become pregnant after a mischievous World Cup night in 2002 and are forced to marry but break up due to opposition from their families. They go separate ways and the girl goes so far as to change her name and face to live a completely different life. Then the couple reunite twelve years later and get entangled in each other’s lives all over again. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;2002 *Yoon So Hee as Jang Gook / Jang Dal Rae *Lee Won Geun as Yoo Joon Soo *Ryu Hyo Young as Joo Da Hae Jang Gook/Dal Rae's family *Bae Jong Ok as Choi Go Soon *Ra Yoon Chan (라윤찬) as Jang Hoon *Seo Woo Rim as Yeo Il Sook *Kim Young Ran as Yeo Sam Sook *Uhm Hyo Sup as Jang Gook's father Joon Soo's family *Park Hae Mi as Pyung Bum Sook *Chun Ho Jin as Yoo Jung Han *Choi Won Hong as Yoo Joon Sung *Danny Ahn as Yoo Soo Han *Jung Kyung Soon as Yoo Jung Sook Da Hae's family *Ji Soo Won as Kim Young Hee *Lee Han Wie as Joo Chul Soo *Nha Phuong (냐풍) as Ha Mi Other People *Jung Chan as Heo Se Min *Lee Young Eun as Kang Ham Cho *Han Min as Park Moo Chul *Lee Do Yun as Park Moo Hee *Shin Dong Mi as Yeo Ok *Jung Kyu Soo as Mr. Kang *Lee Roo Ri (이루리) as Jang Woo *Hong Ji Min as Jang Gook's homeroom teacher *Baek Jong Gun (백종건) as Jang Woo's friend *Park Sung Min (박성민) as Jang Woo's friend *Kim Sung Chan (김성찬) as Jang Woo's friend ;2014 *Lee So Yeon as Jang Gook / Jang Dal Rae *Nam Goong Min as Yoo Joon Soo *Lee Tae Im as Joo Da Hae Jang Gook/Dal Rae's family *Bae Jong Ok as Choi Go Soon *Oh Seung Yoon as Jang Hoon *Seo Woo Rim as Yeo Il Sook *Kim Young Ran as Yeo Sam Sook Joon Soo's family *Park Hae Mi as Pyung Bum Sook *Chun Ho Jin as Yoo Jung Han *Kim Shi Hoo as Yoo Joon Sung *Danny Ahn as Yoo Soo Han *Jung Kyung Soon as Yoo Jung Sook Da Hae's family *Ji Soo Won as Kim Young Hee *Lee Han Wie as Joo Chul Soo *Nha Phuong (냐풍) as Ha Mi *Choi Ro Woon as Joo Hong Other People *Jung Chan as Heo Se Min *Song Young Kyu as Lee Joo Ho *Jung In Sun as Kang Ham Cho *Lee Yong Joo as Park Moo Chul *Ah Young as Park Moo Hee *Shin Dong Mi as Yeo Ok *Jung Kyu Soo as Mr. Kang *Lee Seo Yun as Assistant Manager Kang *Choi Sung Joon as Assistant Manager Park *Song Young Kyu *Kim Ye Joon *Lee Shin Ae (이신애) ;Special appearance *Kang Ji Sub as Jang Woo *Jung Ga Eun as Jung Hee *Im Ji Hyun as So Ra Production Credits *'Production Company:' Drama House *'Chief Producer:' Jo Joon Hyung (조준형) *'Producer:' Go Jung Ho (고정호) *'Directors:' Kim Do Hyung (김도형), Yoon Jae Won *'Screenwriter:' Kim Yi Kyung (김이경) Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free-to-air TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and OBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (general programming standard ratings) External Links *Official site *Daum site *'News Article:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:JTBC Category:Family Category:Romance Category:Comedy